


Karamel Sutra

by rl4sb4eva



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Sex in a cinema, nothing else to be said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rl4sb4eva/pseuds/rl4sb4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Hal go to see a film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karamel Sutra

"Would you like to upgrade to our VIP seating, it offers more legroom and leather..."  
"We'd like the couples chairs, at the back, please." Hal looks away and down as Alex bounces next to him, cheeks reddening as the clerk smirks at them.   
"Of course, you'll be in screen 7, row K, seat 4. Enjoy the Vue."  
She drags him from the box office, through the doors and into the concession area, towing him towards the ice-cream stand and starting to order two hideously complicated sundaes from the bored server behind the freezers.  
Once he's paid, and added two drinks to a bill that seems to be enough to cover a meal for a family of 4 at Harrods, she moves towards the manned gate to the screens, handing over the tickets and powering down the corridor.  
Hal excuses himself to the toilets and catches up when she's already ensconced herself in a large, sofa-like contraption at the back of the screen, curled up and spooning rapidly melting ice-cream.  
He settles in, swigging a mouthful of water and lifting the bottle when she swings her legs over his lap, so she can look at him as she finishes her sundae.  
When the lights finally go down, and he looks around the screen, only a few other people are out during the day to see whatever the hell this film is she takes the chance to slide her legs off and swing round, pressing against his side, her head resting on his shoulder, wrapping his arm around her and letting his hand fall into her lap to rest against the wash softened fabric of her jeans.  
He feels the warmth between her legs and his hand twitches as she shifts to get comfortable, handing his ice-cream to him and staring intently at the screen as the adverts start.  
He rests the ice-cream in the cup holder, taking a melted scoop in hand and guiding it to his mouth, a hand comes up to grab his wrist and jostle it towards Alex.  
He sees the drips fall off the little plastic spoon and watches as they spatter on impact with the pale, soft skin of her breasts, pushed up by the bra she insisted on squeezing into and framed by a low vest, that's he's pretty sure is Tom's.  
It makes to run down towards the crease and he automatically lifts his hand from her lap towards it, he's beaten to it when Alex swipes the drips up with a finger and reaches around, twisting slightly against him to press the cream sweetened digit to his lips and inside, smearing caramel and strawberry ice-cream across the tip of his tongue, before sliding it out and licking her own finger clean of the residue.  
He stares down at her, ice cream spoon still in hand for about 30 seconds before shaking his head, and eating the rest.  
She doesn't do anything other than lay her hand down with his, fidgeting his fingers until they are holding hands, resting in her lap and eyes back on the screen.  
***  
She waits till about half an hour into the film, the action is in full swing although Hal hasn't got a fucking clue what's happened. And has already leaned down three times to ask her why they couldn't have seen the reissue of Ai No Corrida in the arthouse cinema down the road, she shushes him the first two times, and smacks his leg on the third.  
So he's pretty convinced she's settled in when he goes to scoop the last liquid dribble of far too sweet for his palette ice-cream from the bottom of the tub and she reaches up to grab the spoon, seemingly having given up the accident ruse and just tipping the spoon over her breasts, giggling softly as the liquid has to tickle when the larger drips start running.  
He waits for her to wipe it with a finger when she sits up slightly, leaning back to place her mouth right under his ear, pushing her breasts up towards him, "I seem to have gotten slightly sticky, could you clean me up" he lifts a hand to help when she continues "with your tongue maybe, I think that would do a better job", and smirks right at him.   
Her grip on his hand in her lap tightens and she slides her other arm across his lap to gab the other wrist, pressing it against his leg and holding it tight.  
"Alex, not here, it's indecent."  
"It's expected. It's fine, there's no-one looking, they're all watching the cack on the screen, and it's loud enough that they won't hear anything. And dark enough that they won't see. Come on Hal, it's getting really sticky now and it feels gross."  
She's twisted further in the seat now, dragging his arm around her and pushing up in the seat, and he sighs as he leans forward enough to drag his tongue over the drying stickiness, the flavour bursts on his tongue, richer than he was expecting, and there's the slight salt bite of sweat beneath the creamy and sweetness, and he moans softly in the back of his throat, taking a bigger swipe with the whole body of his tongue over the warm skin.  
"That's my boy." He hears, softly, barely audible if he wasn't this close, and he gives her a slight nip in revenge as he switches to the other breast and licks over it, the tip of his tongue digging into the crease and finding the salt stronger there, and the taste of Alex that has him doing just about fucking anything, including this barbaric act in public.  
When he's gotten all trace of the ice-cream he pulls back, lips red and spit slick and kisses her, his hands still pinned down so she can't tilt her head the way he'd like to.  
He pulls back quickly though, when someone shifts and theres the crumple of a sweet wrapper from a customer 8 rows in front.  
"S'fine, Hal it's ok. Calm down. Your heart is racing."  
She lets go of one of his hands then, playing the thumb over his lips and pressing small kisses to his neck, huffing out a small laugh when he wraps his now free hand in her hair and tugs it slightly.  
She settles back against him, the thumb of the hand still clasped with his rubbing over the back of his hand and she shifts down, the hand on his face leaving him and creeping downwards, quickly and quietly unbuttoning her jeans and sliding the zipper down.  
"What are you doing, Alex, I don't think."  
"Ssh, come here." She moves their clasped hands and slides them inside the opened fly, flattening their hands out in a smooth movement that leaves his palm pressed against her pubic hair and he's more shocked that she's not wearing her customary underwear than that his hand is automatically seeking out the centre of the heat surrounding it, and she's breathing out an encouragement, shifting her hips until she gasps near silently, as his fingers brush between her lips and against her wet cunt.  
The angle is awkward and he can't slide his fingers all the way in, instead playing around the edge, hand working on automatic as she twitches against him.   
She presses a hands to the front of his jeans, cupping his through the denim and squeezing softly as his hips press up of their own accord and he gives her clit a swift flick in retaliation.  
She has him unbuttoned quickly, hand sliding in and under the waistband of his boxers to play over the damp head of his still half flaccid cock.  
He shifts his hand around enough that he can slide in to her to the first knuckle, the tight muscle gripping his fingers and trying to pull them in deeper, and he smiles as Alex pants.  
She's trying to shove her hips further down, get into a better angle, but she's wrapped his arm around her too tight and he holds her still pinned against him, as she strokes a nail gently along the vein on the underside of his rapidly hardening cock.  
He bites his lip to avoid groaning and gives her a quick thrust as deep as he can when she finally wraps her hand around him and gives him a slow stroke from root to tip, dragging her palm over the head to collect the fluid there, to smooth her stroke back down.  
He runs his thumb over her clit, stroking the swollen nub in time with her strokes on his length and biting his lips harder when she takes to flicking her nail over the slit on the upstroke. Pressing her palm against the head and circling it once before sliding back down.  
He keeps his fingers in her, managing to slide them to the second knuckle and wincing slightly as the teeth of her zipper scratch his arm, catching in the hair there and sending little flares of pain to join the rush he's feeling.  
She has her hand pressed against his with the barrier of the denim in the way and she's trying to push him deeper and deeper, when he feels her cunt spasm, tighten around him and she shivers, he glances down, blinking when her hand squeezes his length and catches her eye just before they slip closed and she bites her bottom lip between her teeth, a small groan making her throat flutter as she comes.  
He strokes her softly through it, her hips arching away from the chair and his palm wet as she spasms and slumps down, her hand moving weakly against him, thumb circling his slit as she speeds up her strokes, doing everything she knows to get him off quickly, and he grabs her arm a split second before he comes, she cups her hand quickly at the head and manages to catch most of the sticky fluid before sliding her hand out, smearing it slightly on his stomach as he pants softly.  
She smirks straight at him, eyes heavy lidded and lips bitten and swollen, and there's enough light to catch the flash of pink as she laps at the cooling come on her hand.  
He feels himself twitch in his still open trousers and gives her a rough swipe over her clit in warning, smiling evilly when she shivers against him.  
He watches the rest of the film with his hand resting in her trousers, the warmth of her hand on the other side of the denim.  
She lets her hand fall to rest on his open fly and his spent cock. Curling into his side as much as she can manage.  
Neither of them know what happens in the movie, and when Tom asks how was it they smile and don't say anything.


End file.
